Pedir ayuda no es tan malo
by OlivierCash
Summary: Las cosas no siempre acaban como uno desea y ese uno se ve obligado a arrastrar secuelas que nunca se habría imaginado. AU Sísifo/El Cid


**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

Era consciente de que debía estar agradecido por el simple hecho de tener la oportunidad para despertarse, pero eso no hacía que el abrir los ojos y no diferenciar de cuando los tenía abiertos a cuando los cerraba, era algo a lo que dudaba poder llegar a acostumbrarse.

Se giró un poco para tantear la cama con su mano, como sospechó, su compañero nocturno se había levantado. Bufó, en la actualidad, era capaz de apañárselas bastante bien solo, aunque le había costado un mes lograr cambiarse la ropa sin ayuda. La primera semana el vestirse fue un autentico desastre, se ponía la ropa al revés o utilizaba la de su compañero. Por lo menos en esos momentos, diferenciaba las prendas mucho mejor y era capaz de escoger su propia ropa sin temer las consecuencias.

Una vez vestido, fue hacía la pequeña cocina de la estancia. Vivía en una pequeña casa de un piso, que, aunque pequeña, los primeros días le había resultado matona. Por fortuna, aprendió a moverse por ella antes de lo esperado. El único pero, era que si alguien se dejaba algo en el suelo, se lo comía y acababa haciéndole compañía en el suelo a ese algo. Para su suerte, vivía con una de las personas más obsesionadas con el orden que había conocido en su vida.

La casa estaba vacía, no se escuchaba por ningún lado a su pareja, se acercó hasta una ventana para abrirla. Desde fuera, llegaba el sonido de los pájaros, del viento, de la gente a lo lejos… Vivían en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo perdido en las montañas. Cuando escuchó el sonido del agua de una regadera, cerró la ventana para que no entrara el frío. Los pueblos de montaña no tenían por costumbre ser cálidos.

Antes disfrutaba de despertarse cada día, de estar vivo, de cumplir su objetivo, de cuidar a su compañeros, de pasar tiempo con El Cid… en la actualidad, lo único que hacía era despertarse y pasar el día. Las horas volaban, los días pasaban, luego las semanas y al final los meses. El tiempo se escapaba entre sus dedos como el agua, mientras él no hacía nada, sentía como sus días se malgastaban si más. En principio temió que el tiempo se marcharía lentamente y que sus días se le harían eternos, jamás pudo suponer que el que el tiempo volara de esa manera era mil veces peor.

Después de desayunar, se quedó sentado en el sofá, pensando en los tiempos pasados, añorando los momentos en los que tenía un objetivo. Recordando esas caras, todos los días intentaba recordar sus caras, especialmente las de los que habían muerto, no quería olvidarlas sin más y ya no le servía lo de mirar una fotografía para acordarse. Por lo menos, se daba el gusto de recordar esas caras en su mejores momentos, cuando, tras horas incesantes de batallas, cuando, después de abandonar a los muertos en el campo de batalla, podía relajarse e intentar fingir que no ocurría nada.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dedicando toda su atención a los pasos que se escuchaban por la casa. Primero se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se escuchó algo metálico. Había dejado ahí la regadera, luego, los pasos fueron hacía donde estaba él.

No tardó en sentir la presencia de la otra persona y menos aun tardó, en corresponder el beso que esta persona le dio.

—Buenos días— saludó Sísifo, hacía tiempo le habría sonreído, mas, en la actualidad, era incapaz de sonreír, lo único que le salía era una mueca que según el Cid, daba miedo—. ¿Ya has acabado de cuidar el jardín?

—Si, por ahora es suficiente— aseguró El Cid mientras se sentaba al lado de Sísifo—. Es la quinta vez en lo que va de semana que he quitado amapolas del jardín— comentó El Cid.

Sísifo pensó en qué día de la semana estaban, no tardó en recordar que era martes. Cualquier persona habría dejado las amapolas, eran un flor bella. Mas, El Cid sentía odio por ese tipo de flores, nunca le había contado el porqué.

—Mis conocimientos sobre jardinería son demasiado nulos como para darte un consejo útil— dijo Sísifo.

—Por eso no te dejo que te acerques demasiado a mis plantas.

No podía reprocharle eso, no comprendió si era broma o iba en serio. Cuando conoció a El Cid, al principio se le había hecho una persona carente de emociones, como a todos que conocían a ese hombre. Pero, poco a poco, aprendió a apreciar los pequeños cambios de su rostro que delataban lo que sentía en esos momentos. En la actualidad, se encontraba descubriendo de nuevo los sentimientos de El Cid, esta vez desde su voz. Sobre lo de las plantas, el nivel de Sísifo con ellas es que se le secó un cactus, el concreto, uno que El Cid le había pedido que cuidara. Pobre cactus.

—Quiero ir al pueblo a buscar un libro de jardinería, ¿me acompañas?

A decir verdad, no quería, todavía no se acostumbraba a caminar por el pueblo, lleno de ruidos, de distracciones, de personas. Podía aprenderse las calles de memoria, pero siempre había algo nuevo, algo fuera de lugar. O simplemente gente.

—Esta bien— aceptó.

Que no tuviera ganas de ir, no significaba que ignorara que le vendría bien ir. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban caminando por las calles del pueblo. Cuando salía, usaba un bastón para orientarse por donde caminaba, al principio, usaba a El Cid, pero el bastón le daba más autonomía y así no se pasaba todo el día pegado a El Cid. Prefería estar pegado a él por otras razones más placenteras.

A las mañanas el pueblo estaba abarrotado de gente que caminaba hacía todas direcciones, había tanta gente que los carromatos debían pasar con mucho cuidado para evitar accidentes. Ese día podía escuchar a la gente como un murmullo lejano, pero por los lugares por los que caminaron, no se cruzaron con muchas personas.

—¿Este camino es nuevo?—preguntó Sísifo.

—Si, es un atajo que descubrí hace poco.

No sabía si era o no un atajo, lo único de lo que tenía algo de certeza, era de que por esas estrechas calles, caminaba más tranquilo y con eso le bastó para no insistir con el tema.

Tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar hasta la librería a la que El Cid quería ir. Él se quedó fuera, apoyado en la pared, esperando a que su pareja saliera. Si hacía memoria, se daba cuenta de que hacía bastante tiempo desde que no había leído nada, era una pena, en su día, leer le había gustado.

El Cid debía tener muy claro lo que buscaba, puesto que no tardó mucho en salir.

—¿Has conseguido lo que querías?—preguntó Sísifo.

—Si, aunque si no te importa, tengo que ir a por otra cosa.

—Claro, sin problemas.

Volvieron a caminar, esta vez hacía el otro lugar al que El Cid quería ir. Sísifo notó la cuesta arriba, otra cosa que tenían los pueblos de montaña, era que los que estaban construidos por la ladera de la misma montaña, eran muy empinados. Por lo menos la vuelta era cuesta abajo.

Esa vez tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar y al igual que la anterior vez, Sísifo estaba dispuesto a quedarse fuera de la tienda.

—¿Puedes entrar?—más que una pregunta, a Sísifo le sonó como una petición, aun así, le miró sin entender porqué quería que entrara cuando de normal le daba igual. El Cid se quedó callado, como si le diera apuro resolver la duda de Sísifo, mas, tras un largo y sonoro suspiro, le sacó de dudas—. Necesito tu ayuda.

Aun volviendo a cuando conoció a El Cid, siendo todavía un niño, Sísifo era incapaz de recordar cuando fue la última vez que le pidió eso. Probablemente no lo había hecho nunca. Y de repente, siendo que había ayudado a tanta gente durante tantísimo tiempo, le pedía ayuda precisamente, cuando era incapaz de ayudar a una anciana a cruzar una calle transitada.

—Dudo ser el más indicado para ayudarte—dijo el castaño frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo por ser incapaz de ayudarlo.

—Sísifo—ese era el tono que El Cid empleaba cuando iba a regañar a alguien, era de los pocos tonos que Sísifo distinguía—. No digas que no puedes ayudarme en algo, cuando no tienes ni idea qué te voy a pedir.

Bien, El Cid tenía razón en eso, objetivamente la tenía. El problema radicaba que Sísifo estaba pasando una etapa en la que se encontraba frustrado con el mundo y no atendía del todo bien a la razón.

—Vale, ¿en qué te puede ayudar un ciego?—preguntó con un tono mordaz, para nada habitual en él.

Sísifo siempre que podía evitaba la palabra "ciego", cuando la decía, notaba como se le atascaba en la boca y le rascaba por dentro. Le dolía admitir que situación no tenía solución, le frustraba saber que iba a permanecer ciego lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Aunque el ciego no vea, tiene dos brazos que puede usar sin problema.

En ese instante, Sísifo se sintió basura, había pasado tanto tiempo frustrado con todo y todos, que se le había olvidado que no era el único que estaba mal. No era el único que necesitaba ayuda para hacer cosas que antes le costaban, la diferencia radicaba en que él, quien era el amigable y el bonachón, se lo había tomado por las malas y nunca pedía ayuda. Si el Cid le ayudaba, era porque él quería. Por el contrario, El Cid nunca se había quejado, le había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio y no había tenido reparo en pedirle que le echara una mano cuando la necesitaba, hasta ese día nunca había dicho la palabra "ayuda" como tal.

Y Sísifo sabía que a El Cid le jodía aun más que a él admitir que necesitaba ayuda, pero se tragó su orgullo muchas veces para seguir avanzando.

—Lo siento—dijo Sísifo, sintiéndose mal—. No sólo por esto, si no por todo, estos últimos meses he sido un idiota.

Iba a decir algo más, pero la verdad, es que cuando notó los labios de El Cid sobre los suyos, se olvidó de todo lo demás. Era raro, El Cid no tenía por costumbre ser el primero en besar, por ello disfrutaba tanto los besos que iniciaba él, era algo realmente magnifico que le dejaba sin aliento.

—Nunca esperé que cuando acabara la guerra las cosas seguirían igual, es normal que todo eso te afecte.

Sísifo le sonrió, hacía tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera, sin dar miedo, dudó que El Cid sonriera en respuesta, pero se imaginó que se mostró más relajado. A El Cid también le afectaba, sólo que no se le notaba tanto como a Sísifo, era algo que se apreciaba en los detalles, en algunos momentos concretos, El Cid era demasiado El Cid.

—Supongo que soñé demasiado con que todo seguiría igual y me creé falsas expectativas—le dio una palmada en el hombro, a modo de cariño—. Por lo menos, lo más importante si se ha cumplido, estamos juntos—aseguró con una sonrisa.

Todavía no llegaba a ser su sonrisa habitual, mas, por lo menos ya no daba miedo. Por algo se empieza.

Lo que El Cid quería coger de esa tienda, era una gran caja de madera que con un solo brazo, no se podía llevar. La tuvieron que llevar entre los dos, cada uno cogiéndola de una de las asas, repartiéndose el peso de la caja. En la mano libre, Sísifo sostenía el bastón que le ayudaba a orientarse.

Cuando salieron, el Sol pegaba de lleno y todo el fresco que había hecho a la mañana, se había esfumado, por lo menos el camino era cuesta abajo y ya no había tanta gente por las calles.

—¿Qué hay en la caja?—preguntó Sísifo con cierta curiosidad.

—Maceteros, me regalaron unas semillas y no tenía donde plantarlas.

—Te diría que si quieres esta tarde te ayudo a plantarlas, pero ambos sabemos que acabará muy mal.

—Aprecio a mis plantas lo suficiente como para no dejarte estar cerca de ellas.

Ese era el tono de voz que empleaba cuando se metía con él, pero con buenas intenciones. Le había conseguido reconocerlo, mas al fin, consiguió captar otro sentimiento en el tono de la voz de su pareja.


End file.
